Entre Las Sombras
by MarFer Hatake
Summary: Shikadai ahora sabe que a veces el amor no es suficiente y por fin después de dos años entiende lo que sintió su padre la noche que vió a su madre partir


**Hola a todos, por fin después de tanto tiempo tengo la oportunidad de volver a reportarme, y no es que sea pretexto, pero el trabajo en la oficina sigue aumentando y por eso me tomó un poco más de tiempo volver a publicar.**

 **Pero bueno ya terminada las explicaciones concentrémonos en la historia, les comento que esta tiene acciones del presente y del pasado, así que espero que la redacción sea fluida y no cause confusión, de ser así me gustaría que me mandaran el comentario ustedes ya saben como**

Redacción Normal.

* * *

Flashback

Entre Las Sombras.

Abrió lentamente los ojos mientras posaba su antebrazo sobre estos, el sol se filtraba por su ventana dispuesto a molestar sus verdes pupilas y francamente el no tenía humor para eso. Lanzó un fuerte gruñido mientras buscaba con su diestra la sábana enredada en sus piernas, había un calor de los mil demonios pero aún así considero inapropiado no cubrir su desnudez, dejó aquel pedazo de tela hasta su ombligo mientras los anaranjados colores que cubrían su cuarto le obligaban a recordar lo tarde que era. Pero a él eso poco le importaba, lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo, después de todo hace algún tiempo que adquirió la libertad para poder dormir todo el tiempo que quisiese sin que nadie lo molestara ¿Por qué no hacerlo Entonces?.

Sonrió al recordar que esta no era la típica escena de la mañana donde el jovencito flojo se negaba a despertar mientras su madre le decía a gritos que bajara a desayunar, en esa época no era su pereza la que lo tenía pegado a la cama, era simple masoquismo, porque confesaba para sí mismo que le encantaba hacer enfadar a su madre hasta tal punto de hacerla subir para bajarlo por las malas.

Pero eso había cambiado…. Mamá ya no subiría más a su habitación.

Retiró su brazo de la cara dispuesto a observar el techo por varios minutos para hacer lo que usualmente NO hacia: pensar en nada, porque eran raras las ocasiones en las que un Nara podía darse el gusto de descansar la mente, sin maniobrar estrategias, calcular elaborados planes, analizar más de 100 posibilidades entre otras cosas problemáticas, hoy era uno de esos días donde podía darse el gusto de dejar su mente en blanco.

Pero todo esto empezaba a fastidiarlo, de pequeño deseó muchas veces tener la paz y tranquilidad que ahora " disfrutaba" así que no entendía por qué se sentía tan intranquilo ¿ Será posible que después de dos años no había podido acostumbrarse al silencio? Se burló de si mismo mientras se giraba sobre la cama, el sabía que esa no era la razón, después de todo por su naturaleza vaga adaptarse al silencio era muy fácil de hacer, lo que realmente le parecía raro hasta el día de hoy era la falta de gritos.

* * *

 _Un recién nombrado Genin se encontraba escondido bajo las escaleras que se encontraba a lado del despacho de su padre, este y su madre habían optado por ir ahí para que él no los escuchará, sin duda alguna eran bastante astutos pero tenían la horrible costumbre de subestimarlo, hace ya algunos años que estaba al tanto de la fuerte crisis por la que sus padres pasaban y peor aún, fue testigo de las mayoría de sus peleas, esto claro sin que ellos lo supieran._

 _\- Maldita sea contigo Shikamaru ¿ Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Shikadai? - escuchar a su madre pronunciar su nombre con tanta rabia lo hizo estremecer, inconscientemente llevo sus manos a sus oídos, sabía que su padre arremataría con más irá._

 _\- ¡ Con un demonio mujer! Yo no le hice nada a nuestro hijo.-_

 _\- ¿ Ah no? ¿Abandonarlo en su graduación de la academia te parece poca cosa ? –_

 _\- ¿ Cuántas veces quieres que te lo diga? Tenía un trabajo importante que hacer –_

 _\- Naruto es el hombre más ocupado en esta aldea y aún así se tomó la molestia de ir y abrazar a su hijo, incluso Sasuke llegó únicamente para felicitar a Sarada ¡ Y vas a decirme que no pudiste tomarte 5 minutos para ir a ver a tu hijo! –_

 _\- Shikadai no es tan dramático como tú, él entiende perfectamente mis obligaciones –_

 _\- Que lo entienda no significa que lo acepte, además dejemos de tanta ridiculez y dime de una vez por todas ¿Dónde diablos estuviste? Y antes de que habrás la boca déjame decirte que Naruto me dijo que te había dado el día libre para que asistieras a la ceremonia –_

 _\- Mendokusai -_ _El suspiro de Shikamaru se escucho por toda la planta baja de la casa, había hecho todo lo posible para no dar más explicaciones de las necesarias pero llegando a este punto sabía que no había escapatoria – Me solicitaron apoyo por el escuadrón de criptoanálisis para resolver un código, no creí que me llevara tanto tiempo, pero resultó ser bastante complicado y antes de darme cuenta ya había anochecido._

 _\- ¿ Quién te lo pidió? – tanto Shikamaru como Shikadai escucharon como Temari apretó sus dientes al formular la pregunta, el joven heredero solo pudo apretar más sus oídos mientras Shikamaru le daba a su mujer la respuesta que ya conocía, ambos Nara sabían que lo peor empezaría pronto._

 _\- Shiho – Escuchar a su mujer lanzar sonora carcajada hizo que Shikamaru se estremeciera hasta la médula, no le quedaba duda alguna, su mujer iba a atacar mordazmente._

 _\- ¿ Me estás diciendo que dejaste plantada a TU familia por Shiho? ¿ Por esa maldita arrastrera? –_

 _\- Te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, ¡Deja de llamarla así! – la voz de Shikamaru estaba llena de rencor, amaba a su esposa sin duda alguna, pero ni así le permitirá que le faltará al respeto a sus compañeros._

 _\- Entonces ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿ Aplaudirle cada vez que no pierde oportunidad para metérsele a mi marido por los ojos? –_

 _\- Temari estás muy equivocada –_

 _\- ¡por Dios Shikamaru! Ni tú puedes ser tan ciego, aunque tal vez no lo seas y solo disfrutas de las circunstancias que ella te prepara, si te entiendes tan bien con Shiho no contienen por qué no te casaste con ella en mi lugar –_

 _\- ¿ Sabes? Tal vez debí hacerlo estoy seguro que mi vida sería mucho mejor si la hubiera elegido como mi esposa - Shikamaru vio como el rostro de su mujer se desfiguró de dolor, se maldijo mil veces por ser tan estúpido pero lo dicho anteriormente no podía borrarse con solo desearlo – Temari yo ._

 _\- Entonces no entiendo que hago perdiendo el tiempo aquí – Temari fue directo hacia la puerta del despacho de su marido y la abrió dispuesta a irse de aquel maldito lugar, pero antes de eso lo encaró por última vez - ¡NUNCA DEBI DEJAR MI ALDEA, Y MUCHO MENOS POR TI! –_

 _Lo último que escuchó Shikadai de esa discusión fue a su madre correr hacia su habitación después de haber aventado la puerta, desde donde estaba pudo escuchar como Temari hacia tremendo alboroto en el lugar, pero no había de que preocuparse, esta solo fue una pelea más ¿verdad?, mamá no estaría empacando sus cosas, Ella nunca los abandonaría, ¿verdad? Papá date prisa ¿ Por sigues encerrado en tu estúpido despacho? ¿ Por qué no vienes a detener a mamá?._

" _Mami, no te vayas por favor"_

* * *

\- Te digo que esto está mal – la dulce voz de la pelinegra lo hizo despertar de sus recuerdos para poder admirar su escultural cuerpo cubierta únicamente por una pequeña toalla, en el momento en que quiso responderle sintió un sutil aroma a Jazmín inundar sus fosas nasales, sonrió como idiota, le encantaba cuando ella usaba su baño para ducharse – Nuestros padres confían en nosotros, no deberíamos engañarlos así-

\- No los estamos engañando – dijo con sueño en su voz mientras trataba inútilmente de reprimir un bostezo.

\- Les decimos que vengo a verte para entrenar ¿Te parece que eso no es engañar? –

\- Entrenamos una hora y tenemos sexo otras dos, no los engañamos Simplemente no les damos más detalles de los necesarios – vio como ella se tapó su cara en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo.

\- ¡Dios! No quiero ni imaginar lo que diría Shikamaru-nisan si se entera que me acuesto con su hijo menor que yo –

\- Sería bastante hipócrita si se atreve a decirnos algo, te recuerdo que mi madre le lleva tres años, además ya soy adulto –

\- Y yo te recuerdo que perdimos nuestra virginidad cuando tú tenías 17, enserio deberíamos dejar esto, ya me cuesta más trabajo ver a tu padre a la cara –

\- Mirai eres la reina del drama, pero ¿ Te parece si hablamos después de esto? Tengo que ir a ver a mi madre y ya voy tarde – se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse a la ducha, no podía ir hacia su madre en esas condiciones.

\- ¿Te importa si te acompaño? –

\- ¿ehh? Creí que no querías más de esto – dijo mientras dejaba caer la sábana que lo cubría –

\- Me refería a ir a ver a Temari- San ¡Idiota! – para ese entonces el rostro de la chica estaba más rojo que sus singulares pupilas.

\- Jajaja Mirai eres demasiada predecible, ya sabía a qué te referías pero si no te importa prefiero ir solo–

\- ¿ Le guardas rencor? – la pregunta seca de la chica hizo que se detuviera de golpe, no podía enojarse con ella por haber lanzado lo que muchos considerarían una pregunta imprudente, después de todo el mismo se la había hecho millones de veces.

\- No, incluso ahora pienso que fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho – dijo mientras se metía al cuarto de baño sabiendo de ante mano que Mirai ya no estaría ahí cuando el saliera, esa era la forma que ella tenía de marcharse.

* * *

 _Shikadai camino con más pereza de lo normal creyendo que de esta manera tardaría más en llegar a lo que podía considerarse su hogar, ¿quién lo diría,? Cuando recién se graduó como Genin y comenzó con esas estúpidas misiones lo único que deseaba era terminar pronto para llegar a su casa y dormir todo el día de ser posible, eran las únicas ocasiones en que podía darse ese gusto sin que su madre le molestara por ello, ella podía ser considerada de vez en cuando._

 _Pero ahora no podría sentirse de la misma manera, si mal no recordaba a su padre le habían dado unos días de descanso, lo que significa una sola cosa: más gritos dentro de la casa que le impedirían dormir, los mismos gritos que con el paso de tiempo habían aumentado, tal pareciera que a los estrategas ya les tenía sin cuidado el ser escuchados por su hijo, a veces extrañaba ser un crío._

 _No había logrado abrir la puerta de la residencia Nara cuando escuchó como una de las puertas del lugar eran cerradas con un fuerte portazo, algo en su interior le gritaba que se diera la vuelta para marcharse pero una fuerza mayor lo hizo quedarse estático, los gritos de su padre fue lo primero que llegó a sus oídos y aunque estaban llenos de furia fueron las palabras de su madre lo que le hicieron estremecer._

 _\- ¡ Yo tampoco te soporto Nara! Créeme que de no ser por Shikadai hace mucho que me hubiera largado para que pudieras rehacer tu vida con quién te diera la gana -_

 _No supo porque pero esa simple frase le bastó para que saliera corriendo del lugar, el pensaba que ya estaba acostumbrado a estas situaciones pero al parecer estaba equivocado, siempre pensó que a pesar de todos los problemas que sus padres tenían su madre se quedaba a lado de su padre por qué lo amaba, pero según lo que acaba de escuchar no era así, la única razón por la que su madre seguía con ese absurdo matrimonio era por él, la razón por la que Temari era Infeliz …. ¿ Era él?_

* * *

Shikadai lanzó un bostezo mientras caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, su mirar era sereno pese a que su interior se debatía una absurdo cuestionamiento: su padre le había dicho esta mañana antes de salir al trabajo que debería llevarle unas flores a su madre cuando la visitara, supuso que su padre notó fácilmente su seño fruncido ante tal propuesta ya que rápidamente le explicó que eso la haría muy feliz _– No querrás repetir los errores de tu viejo –_ le había oído decir antes de cerrar la puerta.

No es que no quisiese hacerle tal presente a su madre, es solo que tenía un pequeño inconveniente: la única florería establecida en Konoha era la de los Yamanakas y al entrar ahí habría un 98% de posibilidad de encontrarse con su tía Ino, y el no quería eso, por qué de ser así sabía que se portaron bastante cortante con ella y de verdad no quería hacerlo, por qué a pesar de todo el aún le tenía cierto cariño. Pero Simplemente no podía hacerse el malentendido y olvidar que cuando todo explotó, la Yamanaka fue una de las primeras personas en retirarle la amistad a su madre.

Shikadai no era tonto, el podía entender que las razones de su tía se basan en la fuerte amistad que mantenía con su padre desde niños, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera mal por su progenitora, después de todo ella lo había dejado todo por ser una habitante de Konoha y un día así de fácil es negada por su clan y amigos, por qué si, junto a su Tía Ino le siguieron Sai, Sakura y la mayoría de los antiguos 11 de Konoha que se sentían en deuda con el actual líder del clan Nara.

* * *

 _\- ¡ Con un demonio Shikamaru ¡ ¡ No puedes hacerme esto! - Shikadai sintió como la garganta de su madre se desgarraba al dar semejante grito, últimamente los tonos de por sí elevados de su voz habían alcanzado niveles extremos._

 _\- Mira Temari, ya voy bastante tarde no tengo tiempo para esto –_

 _\- ¿ No tienes tiempo ahora ? Dime ¿ Cuando lo has tenido?- la voz de la rubia paso de demostrar ira a un tono de reproche – Ya nunca estás en la casa, Shikadai ya no es un niño pero eso no es pretexto para que no estés con el ¡ Y ni que hablar de nuestro inexistente matrimonio! Lo único que nos mantiene unidos es esa estúpida hoja que firmamos en esa ridícula ceremonia –_

 _\- Pues si tan ridícula te pareció la ceremonia no entiendo por qué carajos quieres celebrarla – Shikadai se acercó lentamente hacia las escaleras, con el paso de tiempo había aprendido que las discusiones entre ellos se ponían mas intensas cuando su padre adquiría el mismo nivel de irritación que su madre (y últimamente era bastante frecuente) por lo que se dedicaba a observarlos desde arriba para vigilar que la situación no se saliera de control._

 _\- ¡ POR QUE TU ME LO PEDISTE! – la mujer decidió dar un par de respiraciones antes de continuar – me hiciste invitar a tu madre y a mis hermanos a nuestra cena de aniversario, y ahora me sales con que cancele todo por qué estás ocupado ¿ Ocupado? ¿ Tienes idea de las citas y reuniones importantes que Gaara tuvo que cancelar para pasar unos días con nosotros? –_

 _\- Por mi puedes gritar todo lo que te de la gana – Temari miró con rabia como su marido se daba la vuelta par irse como si nada pasará – No dejaré botado mi trabajo solo por cumplir los caprichos de Suna- hime –_

 _\- ¿ A dónde crees que vas? Aún no hemos terminado – Shikadai pudo observar desde su lugar como su madre jalo del brazo a su padre y como a este le disgusto la acción._

 _\- ¡SUELTAME! –_

 _Lo siguiente parecía a ver pasado en cámara lenta ante sus ojos: su padre empujando a su madre en un intento de soltarse del agarre, su madre cayendo sobre la pequeña mesa de estar, el estruendo de los vidrios de esta al romperse por el impacto, el carmesí líquido que salía del brazo de la rubia al cortarse con uno de ellos y por último se vio a sí mismo apretando el cuello de su padre con sus manos antes de romperle la boca con un fuerte puñetazo._

* * *

\- Y bien señor vago ¿planeas quedarte ahí toda la noche? - aquella melodiosa voz lo hizo regresar a la tierra, buscó desesperadamente donde se encontraba la dueña de aquellas palabras solo para encontrarla observándole desde el umbral de su ventana. – Vas a pescar un resfriado, entra de una vez – El joven siguió las indicaciones de su madre sin ninguna resistencia, sabía muy bien que esa era la manera de Temari de demostrarle su amor

Shikadai se descalzo con premura para poder ingresar al nuevo hogar de su madre, la sola formulación de ese pensamiento lo hirió más que cien kunais atravesándole la espalda, pero lo disimuló bastante bien no quería que ella notará lo difícil que aún le resultaba todo pues era ella quien llevaba la peor parte. Observó atentamente el lugar como si fuese la primera vez que lo visitaba, la casa no tenía ninguna decoración exuberante, ningún símbolo de clan adornaba sus paredes y sobre todo, estaba 100% confirmado que no había ninguno hermoso bosque a sus afueras y aún así no podía comprender el por qué se sentía en tal armonía en un lugar que no tenía nada que ver con él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina, sonrió para sus adentros al recordar dicho aroma: su madre había cocinado caballa, él sabía muy bien la razón y aunque sonara masoquista aquello lo hizo feliz, era bueno saber que incluso después de todo su madre conservaba recuerdos de su padre. Apuro sus pasos hacia la cocina, sabía de antemano que su madre estaba ahí terminando los últimos toques de la cena, ella estaba de espaldas movimiendo lo que parecía ser una olla, se aprovechó de esto para llegar y darle un fuerte abrazo por la espalda a la vez que sus labios buscaban su mejía para darle un corto beso antes de separarse de inmediato, ser tan cariño con tu madre a los 19 años era algo vergonzoso pero en su caso era más que necesario, para ella pero más que nada para el mismo.

* * *

 _Había perdido la noción del tiempo viendo el techo de su habitación esta aún no estaba oscura así que aún debía ser de día ¿O quizás ya había amanecido? En todo caso era una cuestión que lo tenía totalmente sin cuidado, volvió a concentrar su vista en el techo con la intensión de que esto lo ayudase a olvidar el tremendo ardor que sentía en sus ojos, por demás está decir que falló miserablemente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza a pesar de que esto aumento el ardor en ellos. El día de ayer fue el peor de su joven vida y solo quería olvidarlo aunque sea por un breve instante, tal vez dormir ayudaría pero por primera vez en su perezosa vida sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse._

 _Suspiró derrotado al darse cuenta que no lograría su objetivo, la situación aún lo molestaba pero le molestaba aún el no poder hacer nada, aunque pensándolo bien no podía evitarse, las circunstancias lo tomaron por sorpresa sin darle la oportunidad de elaborar una brillante estrategia, no quería que sonase a excusa pero al fin de cuentas nadie se imagina a sí mismo ayudando a su madre a abandonar la casa donde antes solía vivir una familia feliz,_ _SU_ _familia._

 _Unos leves golpeteos a su puerta lo sacaron de su mundo, él sabía quién era la persona que giraba el pomo, al fin de cuentas después ayer no habría nadie más que viniera a buscarlo. La figura de su padre entrando a su habitación no le causó molestia alguna, ni siquiera al ver el labio partido por el golpe que le dio la noche anterior logró alterarlo, así que espero paciente a que su progenitor comenzará con el tema a tratar pero después de varios minutos de inútil espera captó que debía ser el mismo quien rompiera el silencio._

 _\- ¡No voy a disculparme contigo! - esperó que su tono hubiera sonado tan mordaz como planeo que sería – Te portaste como un idiota así que no voy a hacerlo._

 _\- No espero que lo hagas – su padre paso una de sus manos sobre el golpe en sus labios – Todo lo contrario, estoy muy orgulloso de ti – hubo un gran momento de silencio antes de que su padre continuará – Hoy en la mañana…. Fui a buscarla – vale, aquello si lo tomó por sorpresa pero no dejaría que pequeñas cosas lo ilusionaran él ya sabía el final de la historia._

 _\- Como si no supieras lo terca que es –_

 _\- Aún soy su marido, así que por supuesto que lo sé …. pero tenía que intentarlo- Shikadai no supo en que momento su padre lo estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos, iba a protestar pero fue en ese momento que sintió como su camisa empezaba a mojarse por las lágrimas que su progenitor derramaba – Shikadai, espero que tu si puedas llegar a perdonarme-_

* * *

\- Ya era hora de que llegarás, empezaba a creer que terminaría cenando sola –

\- Mendokusai, solo se me hizo un poco tarde, no exageres mamá –

\- Se que no tuviste misiones ni entrenamiento, así que es lógico saber que estabas de vago por ahí, sin importarte que la cena que con tanto cariño te hizo tu madre se enfriara - lo último lo dijo en un tono dramático tan falso que hizo reír a Shikadai.

\- Pero igual tuve entrenamiento con Mirai, esa chica es realmente agotadora –

\- ¿ Agotadora? Para mí que no le dedican más de una hora a su supuesto entrenamiento - por un minuto se quedó sin respiración pero trato de tranquilizarse, su madre podría ser muy deductiva pero era casi imposible que supiera del asunto ¿ Verdad? -

\- Mendokusai, mejor voy a poner la mesa – y tomando la vajilla se dispuso a huir de la acusadora mirada de su madre.

Shikadai acababa de poner el último cubierto cuando visualizo a su madre acercarse, la cena transcurrió con total tranquilidad, ambos se pusieron al día de sus recientes actividades: Shikadai le contó de lo problemáticas que eran las misiones ahora que era chunin y Temari le informo con alegría que volvería a ser examinadora de los exámenes. El sonrió para ella y ahora que la observaba con más atención podía ver qué estaba más delgada, pero no era una delgadez que denotara enfermedad si no todo lo contrario, su madre siempre había sido hermosa pero ahora se atrevería a decir que lucía linda, aquella sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se veía sincera y a pesar de que en sus ojos aún se denotaran tristes , estos ya no lucían tan cansados. En definitiva, regresar a trabajar le había hecho bastante bien.

En medio de su ensoñación, recordó como la noticia de la separación con su padre corrió no solo por toda la aldea, si no por todo el país y no era para menos, si el matrimonio de la princesa de Suna con el líder de uno de los principales clanes de Konoha causó tanto revuelo ya podrán imaginarse lo que causó la disolución de este. Ambos países: fuego y aire estaban en tensión, todos tenían la convicción de que varios conflictos surgirían a raíz de esto. La alianza Shinobi se negaba a intervenir ya que conocían a la perfección a los involucrados y tenían la esperanza de que pudieran resolverlo con inteligencia.

Afortunadamente para todos así fue, a pesar de que hubieron varios obstáculos en el proceso. El principal problema que tenía su clan ante esta disolución era que por obvias razones Temari regresaría a su aldea y por supuesto querría llevarse a su hijo con ella, los ancianos de su clan le dijeron a Shikamaru que ellos no lo permitirán y que harían todo lo que fuera necesario para impedirlo con o sin su autorización como líder, recalcaron una y otra vez que el joven heredero debía permanecer no solo en su aldea, si no en los dominios del clan para perfeccionar sus técnicas y llevar con orgullo su legado. Todo indicaba que lo que sucediera con Suna- Hime les tendría sin cuidado.

Antes de que Shikamaru se revelará a todas estas acciones Temari hizo lo impensable para todos: renunció a su aldea por segunda vez en la vida, se separó de su esposo pero aún así permaneció como una habitante más en Konoha de esta forma tendría más contacto con su hijo y evitaría conflictos entre Suna. El precio que pago fue demasiado alto, al ya no ser la matriarca del clan tuvo que abandonar la residencia Nara.

\- Ten, llévate esto – su madre lo saco de sus recuerdos cuando le ofreció un recipiente que -según observaba era comida, el resto de la cena para ser exactos.

\- No es necesario, ya me diste demasiado por hoy –

\- Si lo es, yo no pienso comer todo esto –

\- Es por qué hiciste demasiado, ya me estaba preguntando si tenías algún invitado – observó como su madre bajo la mirada al parecer dijo algo que no fue de su agrado.

\- Hoy fui a la oficina, necesitaba llenar unos formularios para iniciar la preparación de los exámenes chunin …. y me topé con tu padre –

\- ¿ Y? – le insistió que continuara, estaba ansioso por saber que había pasado.

\- Nada, es solo que no quiero que quedes igual de flacucho que el –

" _entonces vuelve a casa,"_

\- Ya, pero si sigues así quedare como una vaca ¿ Mañana tienes trabajo? –

\- Si, pero estaré aquí para el almuerzo –

\- De acuerdo, entonces me tendrás aquí al medio día, ya que aún no tengo misiones y mi entrenamiento con papá será hasta la tarde –

\- Más te vale llegar temprano, y trata de no dedicarle tanto tiempo a Mirai – Su madre lo había dicho con reproché en su voz, llegó incluso a creer que se trataba de celos.

\- Eso díselo a ella no a mí – en serio ¿ Que tanto sabría su madre sobre ellos?, lo acompañó hasta la puerta y el le besó ambas mejías como despedida, ¡como le costaba dejarla sola en esa casa!

Salió de ahí con paso pesado, siempre le costaba trabajo regresar a casa después de visitar a su madre. Recordó como los primeros días de su partida ella se había instalado en un pequeño departamento a las afueras de Konoha, su padre varias veces le insistió que regresara a la residencia Nara asegurándole que sería el quién se marcharía pero ella se negó asegurando que como líder no podría abandonar el clan ( además de que este no se lo permitiría). Su padre entonces quiso adquirir una casa a su nombre, pero como era de esperarse también se negó.

Sus tíos de Suna no tardaron en ponerse en contacto con ella, ellos sabían que con lo testaruda que era Temari no aceptaría ayuda tan fácilmente, así que el tío Gaara le ofreció regresar a su trabajo anterior como embajadora de Suna desde Konoha, su madre no dudó ningún momento en aceptar, fue entonces cuando el kazegake usó eso de pretexto para instalarla en un lugar más cómodo, bajo el argumento de que el hospedaje era parte del pago de las actividades de la embajada, Temari no tuvo más que aceptar a regañadientes.

Después de un par de minutos de estar caminando pudo visualizar la entrada de la residencia Nara, observó la luz de la sala encendida lo que indicaba que su padre había llegado, no le pareció raro ya que desde que su madre se mudó el procuraba llegar lo más temprano posible para no dejarlo tanto tiempo solo. Tomó la llave con pereza y se dispuso a abrir la pesada puerta, una vez dentro de la casa se encaminó hacia la sala, lugar donde sabía que estaba su padre esperándolo, y ahí fue donde lo halló, recostado en uno de los sillones fumando un cigarro mientras parecía descifrar un pergamino.

\- ¿sabes? Si sigues trabajando tanto te volverás loco –

\- Hai, Hai solo estaba buscando algo que hacer mientras te esperaba – le sonrió su padre mientras dejaba el cigarro en el cenicero de la mesa – y bien ¿ Cómo te fue? –

\- Ya sabes lo problemática que es mamá ¿para que preguntas? – Era obvio que estaba tratando de evitar el tema, para Shikadai los encuentros con su madre eran especiales y tal vez fuera egoísta pero no quería que su padre volviera a formar parte de ellos.

\- Te recuerdo que estuve casado con ella, claro que sé como es – el tono de melancolía de Shikamaru no pasó desapercibido pero ambos Nara prefirieron ignorarlo - ¿le llevaste las flores como te aconsejé? –

\- No, Francamente se me olvidó además me quedé dormido y llegué tarde, ya te imaginarás cómo me fue –

\- ¡ Dios! Eres un Nara después de todo – Shikamaru se levantó de aquel sillón dispuesto a retirarse, su hijo tuvo que ser bastante rápido para ponerse de frente y ofrecerle la comida que había traído.

\- Ten, cortesía de mi madre, ella dijo que era para mi cosa que no tiene sentido si ya me lleno totalmente en la cena y me invitó a comer mañana, además de que ambos sabemos a quien de los dos le gusta la caballa – pudo ver en los ojos de su padre un rastro de felicidad acompañado con tristeza e inmediatamente empezó a sentirse incómodo, tal vez no debió hablar tanto pero su madre se tomó tantas molestia por su padre que creyó que ya era justo que se le empezará a reconocer.

\- Hoy la vi la oficina – decía mientras toma aquel recipiente de sus manos – la vi más hermosa de lo que era, definitivamente regresar al trabajo le sentó de maravilla –

\- Es una lastima que ella no piense lo mismo de ti, dijo que estás flacucho –

\- Eso explica la cena, aunque Temari siempre busca el pretexto perfecto para hacerme llegar algo de comida, irónico ¿no? Ahora como más de ella que cuando estábamos casados –

\- Mas que irónico es estúpido.. …ambos lo son – Shikadai esperaba una reprimenda después de lo dicho pero en su lugar tuvo la mano de su padre sobre su cabeza dándole una extraña caricia.

\- Hai, ambos fuimos estúpidos yo más que ella, por eso espero que mis errores te sirvan de experiencia para no repetirlos tu – Shikadai se giró a ver a su padre y para detener aquel discurso, pero la mirada sería de este le hizo detener sus acciones – escúchame bien Dai cuando encuentres a tu mujer amada tienes que valorarla más que nada en tu vida, que ella sea tu principio y fin, nunca nada debe ser más importante que ella pero sobre todo…. no seas tan estúpido de dejarla ir – para su sorpresa Shikamaru termino aquella frase con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro – Al menos que quieras terminar como el idiota de tu padre -

\- No, definitivamente no es el futuro que quiero para mí y mejor me voy a dormir antes de que sigas de cursi, más te vale comerte todo eso y agradecerle a mamá si te la vuelves a topar mañana –

No tuvo la molestia de esperar una respuesta, en su lugar se dispuso a subir rápidamente las escaleras que lo llevarán a su habitación, había sido un día bastante problemático por lo que solo atino a ponerse su vieja pijama para tirarse a la cama y volver a dormir tranquilamente, o al menos era lo que él deseaba.

* * *

 _Se tranquilizó al dejar de escuchar los sollozos de su madre que se encontraba entre sus brazos, había pasado ya varias horas desde aquel lamentablemente incidente y aún no se sentía capaz de mirarla a los ojos ¿Qué iba decirle después de todo? ¿ Que todo estaría bien? ¿ Que nada habría pasado y que podrían volver a su vida normal? Ambos sabían que eran tontas mentiras, ya nada sería igual los tres habían llegado a al límite y no había más que una forma de solucionarlo._

 _\- Shikadai …_

 _\- ¡ No! – el se apresuró a interrumpirla, después de todo sabía lo que pensaba y no estaba de acuerdo-_

 _\- Sabes que no hay alternativa, esto ya ha llegado muy lejos –_

 _\- ¿ Por que tienes que irte tu? ¡ Fue él quién te hirió! – le dijo mientras miraba la ya vendada cortada en el brazo de su madre, fue en ese momento que Temari tomó su rostro entre sus manos para que pudiera verla a los ojos._

 _Shikadai no quiero que la ira que sientes en este momento te dé una mala imagen de tu padre, ambos sabemos que no fue su intención herirme – y el no pudo debatirla, muy en su interior sabía que había sido un accidente, lo supo cuando lo vio intentando ayudarla antes de que saltará sobre el._

 _\- Yo iré contigo –_

 _\- Bien sabes que es imposible, no al menos que quieras un conflicto entre nuestros países – para ese punto el no podía hacer nada más que abrazarla fuertemente contra sí , sabía de antemano que ella tenía razón - Escucha Shikadai ya eres lo suficientemente adulto para entender que la relación con tu padre se fracturó hace mucho tiempo, ambos hicimos todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance para que tú no sufrirás las consecuencias pero está demás decir que fallamos miserablemente_

 _\- No quiero que te vayas –_

 _\- Y yo no quiero que pienses que te estoy abandonando, sería imposible ya que te amo demasiado, ya se nos ocurrirá como arreglar todo este lío, pero sea cual se muestra decisión será pensada en tu bienestar – terminó dándole un tierno beso en su frente, después de eso se quedaron un largo rato abrazados hasta que su madre se puso de pie._

 _Su padre regresó a la casa antes de que su madre terminará de empacar, ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera recordaba el momento en que se había marchado,tal vez fue cuando su madre se interpuso ente ellos llorando, pero no importaba mucho, había regresado y se dirigió a el pidiéndole que los dejara solos para hablar con su madre, dudó un momento en acceder pero al ver la mirada de su madre tratándome de decir que está bien no tuvo más remedio que marcharse, no sin antes aclararles a ambos que estaría cerca._

 _Lo que Shikadai realmente esperaba era una de sus típicas discusiones llenos de gritos y reclamos, pero no fuese así, esta vez sus padres tardaron más de la cuenta hablando y en ningún momento notó que alguno de ellos subiera el tono de su voz. Por un momento tuvo la pequeña esperanza de que las cosas se solucionarían y podrían volver a ser felices, pero al ver a su madre salir por esa puerta con maleta en mano supo que no sería así y que su vida cambiaría para siempre._

* * *

Un rayo del sol filtrado a través de su ventana lo trajo del mundo de los sueño, se estiró perezosamente para mirar su reloj y comprobar con horror que ya pasaba del medio día ( su madre esta vez si iba a matarlo) se levantó de un salto para dirigirse a la ducha y una vez que estuvo listo salió tan rápido como pudo, no se molestó en avisar que saldría después todo a estas horas del día su padre ya estaría en el trabajo.

Apenas llevaba un par de cuadras corriendo cuando se tipo de frente con Mirai, aquella joven que al principio le sirvió de apoyo en el difícil momento que atravesaba pero que ahora se había vuelto esencial en su vida, ni el mismo podía explicarse la increíble felicidad que sentía cuando aquellos ojos rubíes se posaban en el, recordó entonces el discurso que su padre le dió la noche anterior y supo que estaba acabado

_ Hey Dai ¿te volviste a quedar dormido? – le dijo la dama mientras se acercaba a el con aquella cálida sonrisa de siempre, sin embargo notó como el semblante del joven Shinobi era tenso lo que la hizo estar en guardia - ¿ Shikadai? –

_ Etto… Mirai … he estado pensando en lo que dijiste ayer y creo que tienes razón –

\- ¿ Te refieres?

\- Hai debemos parar lo que sea que tengamos – pudo ver como aquellos ojos que tanto adoraba se llenaban de tristeza y se sintió miserable, estuvo a un paso de retractarse pero su determinación de mantuvo firme al recordar que aquellos ojos rojos no estaban ni la mitad de tristes de como estuvieron los de su madre durante tantos años.

\- De acuerdo me parece correcto, pero eso no significa que ya no podríamos ser amigos ¿verdad? –

\- Claro Mirai, nada de eso ha cambiado -

\- Bueno entonces me voy yendo, tengo que hacerle un encargo a mi madre, nos vemos luego – Mirai se giró con rapidez para evitar que Shikadai mirara las lágrimas que estaban apunto de salir de sus ojos, pero ambos sabían que era una acción totalmente en vano.

La figura de la joven Kunoichi se fue alejando del lugar dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. Este era el segundo trago mas amargo que experimentaba el joven Nara en su vida, solamente que en esta ocasión ya no la tendría a ella para reconfortarlo y eso le dolía. Quiso girar y salir corriendo tras ella, decirle que olvidará lo dicho hace un momento, decirle lo que ambos sabían que lo suyo era más que solo sexo, que en verdad se amaban y aunque era problemático estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Pero sabía perfectamente que eso no sería posible, por primera vez en dos años supo lo que sintió su padre la noche que su madre se fue de la casa.

" _Porque a veces el amor no es suficiente"_

Se dio la vuelta tratando de retomar su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, tratando de que convencerse así mismo de que había hecho lo correcto, después de todo Temari y Mirai no tenían por que vivir entre las sombras, ese era el sucio trabajo que les tocaba a su padre y a él.

Puede que se escuchará problemático pero así era las cosas y así era su vida a partir de ahora

.

 **Por fin pude finalizar esta historia, la verdad es que planeaba publicarla antes de " Proceso de Adaptación" pero decidí hacerle algunos cambios, ustedes disculparan es la primera vez que escribo de este género y quería que saliera lo mejor posible, así que le agradeceré enormemente sus comentarios y opiniones.**

 **En cuando al ShikadaixMirai es la primera vez, que escribo algo de ellos así que disculpen si no pude plasmar su relación tan bien como se debe, la verdad jamás los había relacionado pero en esta ocasión la historia lo ameritaba.**

 **Por último recuerden que esto es producto de mi enferma mente, en realidad Shikamaru y Temari se aman mucho y pasarán la eternidad juntos.**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
